


Lassitude

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [36]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fatigue</p>
<p>(It's been a loooong day.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lassitude

_fatigue_

It had been a long and trying day. Lux had not one, not two, but three scrims with low level summoners. It was apparently amateur hour on the Rift today. The Flashes, the Ignites, the Teleports, and Heals were always mistimed or misdirected if the spells were used at all. She had one memorable session where her summoner decided to run Clarity and Clairvoyance. But that’s what scrims are for - failing, experimenting, learning. It prepares the summoner and the champion for the matches of actual importance.

Still, it didn’t make acclimating to a new summoner any easier - Lux groans, straightening her aching back - or any less painful. She’s standing before her quarters, eager - to the point of salivating - for some rest. She hurriedly unlocks her door only to find her bed already occupied. Jinx lies fast asleep, looking perfectly snug and relaxed. Lux feels a weight settle in her chest, a fullness between her ribs like a swollen fist. She swears - to the high courts of Justice - it’s only symptomatic of her exhaustion. And it wasn’t - at all - a sign of affection for the freeloading wastrel. Not. At. All. She is simply tired. So terribly tired, in fact, that she does not even try to kick Jinx out. It would take too much energy that she did not have. That’s all. Really.

“Don’t hog the covers,” she murmurs drowsily, climbing into the bed.

With her back facing Jinx, Lux doesn’t see the small, secret smile form on Jinx’s lips. And if Lux slept particularly well that night, if she took any special comfort from the warmth at her side, then that’s for her to know and no one to find out.


End file.
